Sun And Earth
by chan-ame
Summary: Seperti Sun and Earth yang selalu bersama. Sun selalu memancarkan sinar untuk menyinari Earth agar Earth tetap hangat setiap hari. Seperti Sasori yang selalu memancarkan kasih sayangnya untukku./Benar kata Dei, jodoh itu, kadang tidak sesuai dengan harapan kita. Tapi pasti jauh lebih baik dari harapan kita./(AU/SasoSakuDei/Romance/Drama)


"Hmm.. Sasori.." Kata seorang gadis cantik berambut pink yang bernama Sakura kepada sahabatnya yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

Akasuna Sasori namanya. Seorang lelaki berambut merah yang mempunyai wajah baby face yang imut sama seperti Sakura. Padahal usianya sudah 17 tahun, Tetapi tampangnya seperi anak-anak yang baru berusia 10 tahun.

"ya ?" jawab Sasori tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit malam bertabur bintang yang sangat 'wow' itu.

Mereka berdua adalah sahabat semenjak usia mereka 5 tahun. Mereka terbilang sangat dekat hingga menimbulkan kecemburuan bagi orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Sakura yang cantik dan banyak dipuja oleh para lelaki itu membuat Sasori menjadi 'tidak aman' setiap kali ia berada di dekat para lelaki itu disekolah. Begitupun dengan Sakura yang selalu menjadi sasaran buly para gadis-gadis yang menyukai ketampanan Sasori.

Namun tidak usah khawatir, baik Sasori maupun Sakura bukanlah orang yang mudah di bully. Keduanya ahli bela diri yang membuat orang-orang yang hendak membully mereka harus berpikir dua kali untu melakukan hal itu kepada mereka berdua.

"Lihat deh bintang yang itu.. Lucu ya? Mereka berdekatan seolah mereka berpasangan." Sakura tersenyum memandangi bintang-bintang yang indah itu.

Mereka berdua memang senang sekali datang ke bukit di belakang taman kota dan berbaring sambil menatap langit malam yang sangat indah itu.

"Hum..um,, bintang kembar." Sasori menimpali perkataan Sakura sambil tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun dari bintang-bintang itu.

"Bukan kembar, tapi berpasangan." Kata Sakura dengan nada bicara yang agak jengkel.

"Bedanya?" kini Sasori menengok ke sebelah kirinya dimana Sakura berbaring. Sasori sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya tanda ia tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sakura

"Kalau kembar itu artinya bersaudara. Sedangkan pasangan itu, artinya dua orang yang saling mencintai dan akhirnya hidup bahagia bersama selamanya." Sakura menautkan jari-jarinya di depan dada sambil memejamkan mata dan tersenyum. Sepertinya ia sedang melambung dalah imajinasinya sendiri.

Ya,, Sakura selalu berkhayal kalau suatu hari nanti dia dan Sasori dapat menjadi sepasang kekasih. Persahabatan yang sudah terjalin selama 12 tahun itu telah berubah menjadi cinta tersembunyi yang tertanam di hati Sakura.

Sakura tidak tau apa yang membuatnya menyukai Sasori. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Mungkin, perhatian Sasori yang selalu melindungi dan menjaga Sakura bak seorang puteri raja itulah yang membuat Sakura jatuh cinta pada Sasori. Meskipun Sakura tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Sasori yang sesungguhnya terhadapnya.

Namun, Sakura memang tak pernah mendengar Sasori membicarakan gadis yang dia sukai atau menyukainya. Ia juga selalu menolak secara halus para gadis yang terang-terangan mengajaknya berpacaran. Dan kalau melihat sikapnya yang selalu ramah, peduli, dan perhatian pada Sakura, membuat Sakura berpikir apakah Sasori menyukainya?

Namun sampai detik ini, Sasori tak pernah memulai pembicaraan ke arah yang Sakura pikirkan itu. Hal itu membuat Sakura selalu tersiksa dalam dilema yang mendalam tentang perasaan cintanya yang begitu besar pada Sasori. Bahkan Sakura juga menolak siapapun yang mengajaknya berkencan apalagi berpacaran hanya demi menunjukkan pada Sasori bahwa Sakura hanya ingin berkencan dan berpacaran hanya dengan Sasori.

Namun sialnya, sepertinya Sasori tak menyadari sinyal yang telah Sakura perlihatkan. Atau, Sasori hanya pura-pura tak mengerti? Sakura pun tidak tau (Sama, Ame juga).

Dan kali ini, Sakura bertekad untuk mengutarakan perasaannya yang telah lama terpendam itu terhadap Sasori. Sakura yakin sekali kalau Sasori akan menerima cintanya karena sepertinya Sasori juga mencintainya.

"Oh..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasori untuk menanggapi perkataan panjang Sakura.

"Aku juga ingin seperti bintang itu. Mempunyai pasangan dan terlihat bersinar bersama." Sakura sudah mulai mengarah ke inti tujuannya untuk menyatakan cinta pada Sasori. Ia juga sedikit melirik ke wajah Sasori yang membuat mata mereka berdua beradu pandang.

Blussshhhh...

Itulah yang terjadi setiap kali mereka bertatapan. Sakura tak bisa menahan rona merah yang secara alami terpancar dari pipi ranumnya.

"Ya,, kau hanya tinggal mencarinya saja Sakura.." ucap Sasori seraya mengacak-acak rambut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sakura terkikik kecil lalu membenarkan rambutnya yang telah berantakan itu sambil tetap tersenyum. Ia selalu suka ketika Sasori menyentuhnya. "Aku sudah menemukannya kok.." kata Sakura riang.

"Honto ni? Siapa?" Tanya Sasori yang terlihat terkejut dan penasaran dalam satu waktu.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Jantungnya berdebar keras dan pipinya sudah sangat memerah. Berkali-kali ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri di dalam hati kalau ia bisa dan ia harus menyatakannya malam ini juga.

"Kau. Kau orangnya Sasori. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini tumbuh, tapi aku... benar-benar mencintaimu... Kau mau kan berpacaran denganku?" ucap Sakura perlahan sambil memalingkan wajah cantiknya dari Sasori. Sesekali ia melihat ke wajah Sasori untuk mengetahui bagaimana reaksi Sasori terhadap pernyataan cintanya.

Sasori terdiam. Ia tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ekspresi wajahnya memang terkejut. Tapi tidak lama, wajahnya menjadi datar dan begitu dingin.

Sasori pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkna Sakura tanpa jawaban apapun. Kali ini tak ada yang mengerti perasaan apa yang tergambar di wajah Sasori.

"Sasori mau kemana?" Sakura pun ikut bangkit dan dengan sigap ia menahan lengan Sasori intuk mencegahnya pergi.

"LEPASKAN! Mulai sekarang, anggaplah kalau kita tidak saling mengenal!" Sasori melepas paksa genggaman tangan Sakura dari lengannya dan membentak Sakura dengan sangat kasar.

"Ta..tapi kenapa Sasori? Apa ada yang salah dari kata-kataku?" Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti dan panik saat itu.

Sasori tetap diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"K..kalau kau tak suka padaku,, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh, Tapi, kau jangan marah padaku Sasori." Sakura gugup. Ia tak tau kalau Sasori akan semarah itu. Ia juga sedikit terguncang karena Sasori membentaknya. Hingga tanpa sadar Sakura mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

Selama ia mengenal Sasori, ia tak pernah melihat Sasori marah apalagi sampai membentak siapapun. Tapi kini, malah ia yang dibentak oleh Sasori. Dan wajah Sasori pun terlihat sangat marah.

Lagi-lagi Sasori tidak menjawab perkataan Sakura. Ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu beserta Sakura yang tengah menangis.

"Sasoriii... SASORIII...!" teriak Sakura yang sama sekali tak di pedulikan oleh Sasori.

Sasori benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

"KUSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!" Sakura berteriak sambil berlutut dan menangis.

Alam pun seolah mengerti kesedihan Sakura. Saat itu juga hujan pun turun membasahi bumi dan menemani kesedihan Sakura malam itu.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasori memerhatikan Sakura dari balik pohon dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

**SUN & EARTH**

_By : Chan-ame_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sakura H, Sasori, Deidara, Rate T, Drama, Hurt**

**WARNING : AU, TYPO, gak terlalu OOC sih, GAJE,**

**MEMBOSANKAN**

_6 bulan kemudian..._

"Aku heran pada Sasori itu. Setiap hari sikapnya semakin dingin dan menyebalkan padaku. Setiap di sapa cuek! Di ajak bicara jutek! Kenapa sih dia?! Apa dia masih marah karena pernyataan cintaku saat itu? Tapi kenapa dia harus marah? Kan dia bisa menolakku secara halus seperti dia menolak gadis-gadis lainnya! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapaaaa?" Sakura terus saja mengoceh penuh ekspresi sambil mondar-mandir di hadapan pemuda berambut pirang panjang dengan ponytail yang menutupi mata kirinya.

Pemuda itu memasang ekspresi jengkel pada Sakura yang selalu saja mengoceh tentang Sasori, Sasori, dan SASORI.

"Bisakah kau membicarakan hal lain? hmm" sahut si pemuda pirang itu dari atas sofa.

Dia Deidara, sahabat Sakura yang lain selain Sasori. Ia selalu satu sekolah dengan Sakura semenjak masih di taman kanak-kanak. Deidara, Sakura, dan Sasori sudah seperti tiga serangkai yang selalu bersama kemanapun mereka pergi. Namun, semenjak Deidara mengetahui kalau Sakura jatuh cinta pada Sasori, Deidara sedikit menjauhi mereka berdua dan memilih untuk mencari teman lain.

Deidara tinggal di rumah Sakura karena orang tuanya sedang bertugas di luar negeri. Deiadara yang sudah kelas 3 SMA dan sebentar lagi akan mengahadapi ujuan Nasional itu pun, tidak bisa ikut dengan orang tuanya untuk tinggal di luar negeri. Selain itu, Deidara memang tak mau meninggalkan jepang. Lebih tepatnya ia tak mau meninggalkan Sakura.

Ya, seperti Sakura yang memendam perasaan terhadap Sasori, Deidara pun memendam perasaan terhadap Sakura.

"Cih! Bisakah kau diam disaat aku sedang curhat?! Kata-katamu membuatku kesal Dei!" omel Sakura.

"Kalau aku diam pun kau akan tetap memarahiku karena kau merasa diabaikan olehku kan ? Hmm" jawab Deidara santai.

Sakura menatap Deidara dengan tatapan yang benar-benar jengkel. "SUDAH! Intinya, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mengembalikan Sasoriku yang manis agar dia menjadi seperti dulu lagi?" Sakura sudah terlihat sangat frustasi kala itu.

"Hmm... Bagaimana kalau kau berdandan secantik Park Ji Yeon T-ARA untuk menarik perhatiannya. Dan jika masih gagal,, kurasa Sasori itu ternyata..." Deidara menggantung ucapannya dan tersenyum jahil kepada Sakura yang tengah memerhatikan kata-katanya dengan sungguh-sungguh "…jeruk makan jeruk . Hahahaha."Deidara tertawa geli sekali sampai-sampai ia memegangi perutnya saking gelinya.

Sakura kini benar-benar geram karena kelakuan Deidara yang sungguh sangat menyebalkan baginya. "DIAM KAU PIRANG SIALAN!" PLETAK! Sakura menjitak keras kepala pirang Deidara hingga yang punya kepala merasa sangat kesakitan.

Sakura langsung melenggang pergi setelah puas melihat Deidara kesakitan di atas sofa sambil memegangi kepala pirangnya.

"Teme Pinky!" teriak Deidara yang masih memegangi kepalanya. Lalu ia menatap punngung Sakura yang menjauh dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan. 'Sakura… Sampai kapan kau tersiksa seperti itu? Huh, Sasori bodoh sekali, jika aku jadi kau, tak mungkin aku akan menyakiti Sakura sepertimu' benak Deidara sambil tersenyum lirih.

.

.

Di sekolah, Sakura yang sedang melangkah bebas menuju kantin sekolah pun melihat Sasori yang tengah berjalan berdua dengan seorang pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Hidan.

Sakura pun langsung tersenyum dan berniat menghampiri Sasori untuk menyapanya.

"Sasori... Good Morning.. Ohayou.. Selamat Pagi.. Jreng,, jreng,, jreng,," kata Sakura dengan semangat 45-nya sambil merentangkan tangan selebar-lebarnya di hadapan Sasori beserta Hidan tidak lupa ditambahkan dengan senyuman termanis yang Sakura miliki.

"Good morning juga Sakura." jawab Hidan sambil tersenyum playboy. Ya, Hidan memang terkenal karena ke-playboyannya.

Seketika itu juga Sakura reflek mundur satu langkah kebelakang dengan wajah ngeri. "Aku tidak menyapamu Hidan! Yang aku sapa kan Sasoriiii…" kata Sakura sambil menggenggam pipinya dan menatap Sasori dengan mata berbentuk love.

Sasori diam saja, ia tak menanggapi kata-kata Sakura. Sasori melanjutkan langkahnya namun Sakura menghalanginya dengan cara merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Dengan tatapan mata tajam, Sasori menatap Sakura. "Minggir. " kata Sasori.

Sakura menggeleng dengan cepat. "TIDAK MAU. Aku ingin bicara denganmu Sasori." Kata Sakura dengan wajah serius.

"Kurasa aku tidak mau. Minggir." Jawab Sasori dengan cool-nya.

Setelah itu Sasori mendorong tubuh Sakura dengan kasar hingga hampir terjatuh. Untunglah ada Hidan yang sigap menangkap Sakura sehingga ia tak jadi terjatuh.

"Daijoubu ka Sakura?" Tanya Hidan.

Sakura diam saja tanpa memperhatikan pertanyaan Hidan. Matanya hanya memandang lurus pada Sasori yang kini sudah berhasil melewatinya.

Dengan perasaan kesal dan emosi yang meluap-luap, Sakura langsung berteriak kepada Sasori. "KENAPA? KENAPA SIH KAU BERUBAH?"

Sasori menghentikan langkah kakinya tetapi ia tidak menoleh sama sekali ke

arah Sakura. Beberapa murid yang ada di sekolah itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung dan ada pula yang berbisik-bisik.

"Apa salahku Sasori? Kita sudah 12 tahun bersahabat dan kau seenaknya saja meninggalkan persahabatan kita karena alasan yang tidak jelas! Aku sakit hati padamu Sasori! Mungkin Dei juga sama sakitnya denganku!" lanjut Sakura yang sudah tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya.

Sasori akhirnya membuka suara. Tetapi pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura "Baguslah jika kau merasa sakit hati terhadapku. Berarti kau bukan perempuan bodoh yang tetap riang dan menyukaiku setelah apa yang kulakukan terhadapmu." kata Sasori dengan nada bicara yang sangat sinis.

"Apa kau bilang Sasori? Kau itu benar-benar..." Sakura tak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Air matanya mulai menetes lagi. Ia tak sanggup menahan air matanya itu. "Kau,,, berbicara denganku seperti kau bicara dengan orang yang tak pernah kenal denganmu Sasori." tambah Sakura sambil menyeka air matanya itu.

"Loh, bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang,, mulai dari 6 bulan yang lalu, anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling mengenal. Apa kau ingat? Atau ingatanmu payah seperti dirimu?" ucap Sasori ketus.

Sakura benar-benar tak menyangka dengan apa yang ia dengar. Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasori dan semua yang ada disana. Ia tak bias lagi berhadapan dengan Sasori. Hatinya benar-benar sakit sekali.

"Sakuraaaaaa…" panggil Hidan kepada Sakura yang pergi. Namun diabaikan oleh Sakura. "Sasori, kau keterlaluan." kata Hidan yang marah kepada Sasori.

"Aku tau. Dan aku memang sengaja melakukan ini agar dia menjauhiku" kata Sasori dengan tampang sedih.

"Loh memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Hidan dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku belum bisa menceritakannya padamu. Tapi kuharap, kata-kataku barusan, jangan sampai kau beritahu pada siapapun." pinta Sasori.

"Kau tenang saja Sasori, aku akan menjaga rahasiamu." Hidan menepuk pundak Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou." Sasori membalas senyuman Hidan.

.

.

Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya di taman belakang sekolah. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Sasori akan mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadanya. Setahunya, Sasori yang dulu itu sangat baik dan ramah kepadanya. Tapi sekarang, Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa Sasori bisa sampai berubah sedrastis itu cuma karena Sakura menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Itu sangat konyol menurut Sakura.

Tiba-tiba, ketika Sakura sedang menangis, ada sebuah tangan yang menyerahkan sapu tangan berwarna kuning untuk Sakura. Sakura pun menghentikan tangisannya karena terkejut dan menoleh kepada si pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Jangan menangis terus nanti pipinya peyot loh!" kata si pemilik tangan yang ternyata adalah Deidara.

"Biarin,," kata Sakura sambil menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan kuning yang Deidara berikan tersebut.

"Apa lagi yang Sasori katakana padamu hah Sakura? Hmm" Deidara duduk di sebelah Sakura. Matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran kepada gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu. Dengan lembut Deidara mengusap-usap punggung Sakura agar Sakura lebih tenang.

Sakura sangat ingin bercerita pada Deidara. Namun, ia sangat lelah saat itu "Boleh pinjam bahumu?" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan mata sendu.

"Ehh?" wajah Deidara memerah mendengar pertanyaan Sakura barusan. Ia agak terkejut dengan hal itu.

"Boleh atau tidak?!" Sakura menegaskan pertanyaannya.

"Bo..boleh.." hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Deidara. Dia sudah sangat gugup dan wajahnya pun sangat merah. Apalagi ketika Sakura mulai mendaratkan kepala pinknya di bahu Deidara.

"Seandainya saja,,, orang yang kusukai adalah dirimu. Kau pasti tidak akan membuatku menangis kan Dei?" Sakura sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya agar bisa menatap wajah Deidara yang gugup itu.

"Apaa? Eh.. I..iya." jawab Deidara dengan gugupnya. Wajahnya pun tambah memerah setelah mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Jantungnya pun berdebar sangat kencang.

"Tapi sayangnya bukan kau yang kusukai. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Kata-kata Sasori belakangan ini selalu saja menyakitiku." Sakura mendengus lemah. Sedangkan Deidara sedang merasakan kecewa yang amat mendalam ketika mendengar Sakura mengatakan 'Tapi sayangnya bukan kau yang kusukai'.

"Cinta itu, tak semuanya terasa manis. Bisa juga pedas. Seperti yang kau rasakan sekarang. Mungkin, itu pertanda.. Kalau Sasori bukan jodohmu dan mungkin cinta manismu adalah orang lain. Bisa kan? Kau masih muda Sakura.. Cinta pertama bukan berarti cinta terakhir." Nasihat Deidara pada Sakura.

"Kau tidak mengerti sih Dei, bagaimana rasanya mencintai untuk pertama kalinya dan cinta itu tak terbalaskan. Susah untukku mencari yang lainnya." Omel Sajura yang tak terima dengan nasihat Deidara.

'Huh, aku merasakan kok Sakura. Persis seperti yang kau rasakan. Seandainya kau tau,, kalau kau itu cinta pertamaku yang juga tak membalas cintaku' batin Deidara sedih.

"Ngomong-ngomong,, pesta dansa nanti kau mau pergi dengan siapa Dei?" Tanya Sakura yang kini sudah tak bersandar lagi di bahu Deidara.

"Hmm... Dengan..." Deidara terlihat berpikir seperti detective Conan.

"Pasti belum mendapatkan teman kencan kan?" Sakura menunjuk wajah Deidara dengan tatapan menyudutkan.

Deidara tertawa malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal. "Hahahahaha... Kok kau bisa tau sih Sakura?"

"Huh, tentu saja. Aku sudah menduganya. Hahahhaha" Sakura tertawa mengejek Deidara. "Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi teman kencanku?" tawar Sakura.

Deidara sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar penawaran dari Sakura. "Hah? Kau yakin? Kau itu kan primadona sekolah. Kau bisa mengajak siapapun yang kau mau. Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa jika kau hanya pergi denganku? Masih banyak loh pemuda keren di sekolah yang sangat menginginkanmu. Ada Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Pein, Naru-" ucapan Deidara terhenti oleh Sakura.

"Cukup! Ya aku tau kalau aku bisa mengajak siapaun yang aku mau. Tapi aku juga tau, kalau temanku yang cantuk seperti perempuan ini tak bisa mengajak siapapun yang ia mau." Kata Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataya pada Deidara. Ya,, Deidara memang pemuda yang cantik seperti perempuan.

"Kau menyindirku? hmm" Tanya Deidara dengan tatapan jengkel.

Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan tawanya "Hahaha. Jadi kau mau atau tidak?" Tanya Sakura.

"Baiklah,,,, dengan terpaksanya aku mau menjadi teman kencanmu." Kata Deidara yang pura-pura terpaksa.

"Terpaksa katamu? Awas kau yaaaa." Sakura mencoba memukul Deidara. Namun Deidara kabur.

"Tidak kena wleeeee. Hahaha ayo kejar aku kalau kau bisa..." Deidara menjulurkan lidahnya pada kepada Sakura sambil tertawa dan berlari kecil.

"Heyy... Tunggu Dei,,, awas kau yaaaa... Hahahaha" Sakura pun tertawa riang sambil mengejar-ngejar Deidara. Tampaknya Sakura telah melupakan kesedihannya.

.

.

"Sakura.." panggil Minato, ayah Sakura yang awet muda dan terlihat keren.

"Ada apa Tou-chan?" panggil Sakura yang baru saja pulang sekolah.

"Belakangan ini, kau tak pernah bertanya tentang Kaa-chanmu lagi. Kenapa?" tanya Minato dengan tampang heran.

"Aku malas. Tou-chan kan tak pernah mau memberitahukanku siapa nama Kaa-chan, bagaimana wajah Kaa-chan, dan mengapa kalian bercerai." jawab Sakura dengan sebalnya.

"Hahaha... Gomen ne Sakura. Bukannya Tou-chan tidak mau bercerita. Hanya saja Tou-chan belum siap untuk bercerita kepadamu." Minato tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal.

"Lalu, kenapa Tou-chan bertanya seperti itu kepadaku?" Tanya Sakura yang heran.

"Sebenarnya, saat Tou-chan bilang kalau Tou-chan sedang dinas di luar kota dua hari yang lalu, Tou-chan berbohong padamu Sakura." Kata Minato sambil cengengesan.

"Maksud Tou-chan?" lagi-lagi Sakura bingung dengan ucapan ayahnya yang keren itu.

"Dua hari yang lalu Tou-chan rujuk dengan Kaa-chan." kata Minato sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hah? Tou-chan bilang apa? Tou-chan tidak berbohong padaku kan?" Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh ayah kerennya saking semangatnya.

"Hum..um! Tou-chan tidak bohong. Sebentar lagi setelah Kaa-chanmu membereskan semuanya, dia akan tinggal di sini bersama dengan saudara kembarmu juga Sakura" ucap Minato yang tak kalah semangatnya.

"Yeeeaaaaaahhh... Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Kaa-chan. Aku benar-benar senang Tou-chan! Eh tapi tunggu,, saudara kembar? Aku punya saudara kembar?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya Sakura, kau memang mempunyai saudara kembar yang lebih tua 3 menit darimu. Jadi, dia adalah kakakmu. Dan dia laki-laki." Jelas Minato dengan senyuman manisnya. Tak heran kenapa senyuman Sakura begitu manis.

"Benarkah? Tak pernah kubayangkan kalau aku mempunyai kakak laki-laki sungguhan. Selama ini aku hanya merasakan kasih sayang seorang kakak laki-laki dari Dei dan Sas-" tiba-tiba ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika ia akan membicarakan Sasori. Mendadak ia sedih jika mengingat Sasori yang berperan sebagai kakak laki-lakinya selama ini.

"Sas siapa?" tanya Minato yang bingung karena melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Sakura yang begitu mendadak.

Minato sama sekali tak mengenal Sasori meskipun mereka bersahabat sedari kecil. Entah kenapa, Sasori pernah meminta Sakura untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada Minato tentang persahabatan mereka.

"Tidak,, bukan siapa-siapa... Ne, ne Tou-chan, kapan mereka akan tinggal di sini?" Sakura langsung mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Hmmm... Pokoknya secepatnya." Minato mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sakura.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Sakura langsung memeluk Minato "Arigatou, Tou-chan." kata Sakura dengan nada manja.

"Iya sayang..." Minato mengusap lembut kepala Sakura.

.

.

Siang itu Sakura berlari di koridor sekolah. Sepertinya ia terlambat masuk ke kelas fisika setelah beristirahat. Ia terlalu asyik memakan ramen yang baru buka di kafetaria sekolahnya bahkan ia sampai menambah 3 mangkuk karena rasanya sangat lezat. Karena hal itulah Sakura lupa dan tetap makan meskipun bel masuk sudah berbunyi

"Haduh, perutku sakit sekali jika harus berlari-lari setelah makan... Aaaaaarghhhh." Sakura memegangi perutnya sambil tetap berlari walaupun langkah kakinya sedikit lebih pelan karena nyeri di perutnya.

Karena keadaan Sakura yang sangat kacau itu, Sakura tersandung sampah kaleng soda yang dibuang di sembarang tempat entah oleh siapa.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Sakura berteriak. PLETEK.. Sepertinya pergelangan kaki Sakura jadi terkilir.

TEP..

Seseorang menangkap tubuh Sakura sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

Sakura memejamkan matanya karena ia kira ia akan jatuh menghantam lantai koridornya yang keras itu. Tapi ternyata tidak jadi. Perlahan Sakura membuka kedua mata emeraldnya yang cantik dan ia pun sangat terkejut ketika melihat siapa orang yang telah menangkap tubuhnya.

"Sasori ?" ucap Sakura yang tak percaya.

Sasori langsung melepaskan tubuh Sakura hingga ia benar-benar terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aww.. Itai" Sakura merasa sangat kesakitan ketika tubuhku menghantam lantai. Ditambah lagi kaki Sakura yang terkilir. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Sakura.

"Berdiri! Jangan kira aku kasihan padamu ya." ucap Sasori ketus.

"Cih! kakiku terkilir tau! Mana bisa aku berdiri!" omel Sakura dengan sewotnya.

"Lalu?"

Sakura sangat kesal terhadap Sasori. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali meminta bantuan Sasori untuk menggendongnya sampai UKS. Tapi, Sakura JAMIN dia tidak akan mau dan malah mencela-cela Sakura lagi.

"Tidak ada lalu-laluan! Pergi sana!" usir Sakura.

Tiba-tiba, Sasori berjongkok memunggunginya seperti ingin menggendong Sakura. Sakura yang terkejut dan takut salah mengerti kenapa Sasori berjongkok jadi diam saja. Padahal ia tau, Sasori ingin menggendongnya.

"Cepat naik! Kenapa kau malah diam bodoh!" bentak Sasori.

"Eh.. A..apa ? I.. iyaa..." kata Sakura yang gugup dan tidak konsen itu.

Sakura naik ke punggung Sasori dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasori. Kemudian, Sasori mulai berjalan menuju ruang UKS.

"kenapa?" Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn?" Sasori hanya bergumam singkat.

"Kenapa kau menolongku? Bukankah kau membenciku?" Tanya Sakura yang tak mengerti.

"Iya. Aku memang membencimu." Jawab Sasori singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau menolongku?" Sakura jadi sedikit emosi.

Sasori menghentikan langkah kainya "Bisakah kau diam? Jika kau terus berbicara, aku akan menjatuhkanmu!" ancam Sasori.

Sakura langsung diam. Hal itu membuat Sasori melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi.

"Kau peduli padaku kan? Tapi entah kenapa kau ingin aku membencimu sehingga kau bersikap seperti ini padaku. Benar kan?" Sakura mulai berbicara lagi.

Sasori tidak menjawabnya.

"Iya kan?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

Tiba-tiba di depan Sakura dan Sasori ada Deidara yang melintas. Deidara yang tak sengaja melihat Sakura dan Sasori, langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sakura, aku baru saja ditugaskan Yamato-sensei untuk mencarimu. Ternyata kau malah asyik beduaan dengan Sasori." Deidara sudah hampir mendekati mereka namun tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Chotto matte, kalian sudah akur kembali?" kata Deidara yang terlihat terkejut karena Sakura dan Sasori akur.

Sakura menggeleng "Iie.. Kakiku terkilir dan Sasori membantu menggendongku menuju UKS." Jawab Sakura.

Brukk!

"Aduhhhh..." Sakura meringis karena untuk yang kedua kalinya ia dijatuhkan ke lantai oleh Sasori.

"Sudah ada temanmu, jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot mengantarmu ke UKS." kata Sasori sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya seolah bahunya kotor karena habis dipegang oleh Sakura.

Deidara yang melihat kejadian itu, langsung menjadi sangat emosi. "APA MAKSUDMU SASORI?! Aku masih bisa terima ketika kau meninggalkan persahabatan kita! Tapi jika kau menyakiti Sakura DI DEPAN MATAKU,,, aku tidak akan pernah MEMAAFKANMU!" bentak Deidara sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Sasori..

"Lalu, apa maumu Dei?" tantang Sasori

"Teme... Kau benar-benar..." Deidara bersiap melayangkan tinjunya. Tangan kirinya meremas lebih erat kerah baju Sasori.

"STOP! Jangan Dei! Please..." Sakura berusaha menghentikan Deidara dengan wajah takut.

Deidara menurunkan kepalan tinjunya dan melepas kerah baju Sasori sambil terus menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku berhenti karena Sakura yang meminta! Tapi lain kali, jika kau masih berusaha menyakiti Sakura, TAMAT RIWAYATMU SASORI!" Ancam Deidara dengan tatapan tajam.

Deidara langsung menghampiri Sakura yang masih tersungkur di lantai. Dengan sigap ia pun menggendong Sakura dan berjalan menuju UKS. Sasori hanya memandangi mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

'Gomenasai, Sakura' batin Sasori.

.

.

Malam itu adalah malam pesta dansa Konohagakuen.

Terlihat Sakura yang sudah siap dengan gaun selutut berwarna biru gelap tanpa lengan yang membuat bahu indahnya terekspos secara jelas. Rambut pinknya di gulung ke atas dengan hiasan rambut berwarna biru gelap senada dengan gaunnya yang terbuat dari berlian sehingga hiasan rambut itu terlihat sangat berkilau.

Sakura pun telah memulas wajahnya dengan make up tipis tapi mampu membuat Sakura 5 kali lipat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya. Tak lupa, high heels biru gelap senada dengan warna gaunnya menghiasi kaki jenjangnya yang indah itu.

"Wow.. Kau cantik sekali malam ini Sakura. Hmm" Deidara tak henti-hentinya memandangi kecantikan Sakura dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Iya dong. Sakura gitu loh. Eits,, tapi kau jangan sampai suka padaku loh! Karena, aku tidak tega jika kau harus patah hati. Cintaku ini kan cuma untuk Sasori saja. Hahahahaha" Sakura tertawa kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Deidara.

Deidara terlihat lemas. Tapi pura-pura ceria.

"Cih, mana mungkin aku menyukaimu. Kuberitahu padamu ya Sakura,,, kau itu bukanlah tipeku. Hmm !" Deidara memasang tampang sombong seolah meremehkan Sakura.

"Sombongnya! Coba kau buktikan padaku. Jika kau mendapatkan gadis yang jauh lebih bagus dariku, maka aku akan mengacungkan jempolku." kata Sakura sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Baiklah! Tapi, jangan cuma diacungi jempol dong, kau harus mentraktirku makan selama satu bulan! Hmm" pinta Deidara sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Bletak!

Sakura menjitak kepala Deidara dengan sangat kencang.

"Setiap hari pun kau makan gratis di rumahku pirang!" omel Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Itai Sakura. Hmm" Deidara berkata dengan nada melas.

"Ayo Dei,, cepat kita berangkat. Pokoknya, malam ini, aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada Sasori sekali lagi di hadapan semua orang. Dengan begitu, Sasori tak akan mungkin tega untuk menolakku kan?" kata Sakura yang berseri-seri.

"Jangan bertingkah yang macam-macam deh. Sasori yang sekarang kan bukan Sasori yang dulu. Dia pasti tega-tega saja menolakmu di hadapan semua orang Sakura. Hmm" Deidara mencoba meyakinkan Sakura agar ia tak jadi menjalankan ide bodohnya.

"Aku yakin kok, di balik Sasori yang mengerikan itu, Sasori yang manis tengah tertidur. Kau ingat kan ketika dia meggendongku seminggu yang lalu?" Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Deidara.

"Ya aku mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas saat kau dijatuhkan ke lantai!" ucap Deidara ketus.

"Aku berpikir, pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Sasori menjadi berubah. Tidak mungkin ia berubah hanya karena pernyataan cintaku 6 bulan yang lalu kan?" Sakura memandang Deidara seolah meminta persetujuan atas spekulasinya.

"Terserah kau saja lah Sakura. Aku tak mau tanggung jawab loh jika dia mempermalukanmu nanti. Dan jangan harap aku akan mendengarkan curhatanmu! Hmm" Deidara membuang mukanya dan berwajah jengkel.

"Kau tenang saja, percaya padaku. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Sakura tersenyum sangat manis sehingga membuat Deidara terpana.

'Gadis bodoh' benak Deidara sedih.

.

.

Di tempat acara pesta dansa, terlihat Sasori menggandeng seorang gadis cantik berambut biru yang terlihat sangat anggun. Konan namanya. Sakura agak cemburu melihat kedekatan Sasori dengan Konan. Namun ia tetap membulatkan tekadnya untuk menyatakan lagi cintanya pada Sasori.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura melangkah ke depan panggung yang tersedia untuk para pengisi acara. Deidara sudah mencoba mencegahnya namun tetap gagal. Sakura benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia tak peduli jika nantinya ia harus dipermalukan oleh Sasori.

"Konban wa Minna-san..." itulah yang Sakura ucapkan ketika ia sudah naik ke atas panggung.

"Konban wa..." jawab semua orang yang berada di sana.

Deidara sudah terlihat sangat gelisah di sana. Ia tau, Sasori PASTI akan menolaknya dengan sadis. Tapi apapun yang Deidara katakan, Sakura tak mendengarkannya.

"Aku Sakura. Tujuanku berada di atas sini karena aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada seseorang yang sangat aku cintai.. dia,, Sasori." Sakura menatap lembut pada Sasori. Sementara Sasori sedikit tersentak dan Deidara menepuk dahinya.

"Ciyeeeehhhh." sorak penonton.

"Aku dan Sasori bersahabat dari umur kami masih 5 tahun. Sasori itu sangat baik dan perhatian padaku. Dia memperlakukanku seperti seorang puteri dan menjagaku seperti aku adalah harta yang berharga. Tanpa kusadari, semua perilakunya terhadapku membuatku.. Umm.. Aku,,, Mencintainya" ucap Sakura sambl memejamkan mata.

Lagi-lagi para penonton ramai bersorak karena pernyataan Sakura. Sementara Deidara sudah sangat gerah karena ia melihat wajah Sasori terlitah sangat datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Sasori.. Aku menyukaimu, aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu Sasori. Aku tak peduli bagaimana pandangan orang lain terhadapku yang mungkin berpikir kalau aku ini memalukan, aku tak pernah peduli. Karena aku hanya peduli terhadap pandaganmu saja Sasori. Maukah kau, menjadi kekasihku?" Sakura memandang lurus ke arah Sasori dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah.

Suara riuh penonton tetap mewarnai pernyataan cinta Sakura malam itu.

Sasori melepas tangan Konan yang menggandengnya lalu dia naik ke atas panggung menghampiri Sakura. Sakura terkejut ketika melihat Sasori tersenyum manis kepada dirinya. Ia tak menyangka Sasori akan naik ke atas panggung apalagi tersenyum padanya.

Semua orang berpikir kalau Sasori akan menerima cinta Sakura. Begitupun Sakura yang kini telah tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Sasori. Sedangkan Deidara, ia masih tidak tenang entah apa sebabnya. Apa mungkin ia cemburu karena Sasori memberikan respon positif terhadap pernyataan cinta Sakura?

"Sakura.. Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan? Kau pikir aku akan menerimamu jika caramu begini? Kau tidak peduli tentang pandangan orang lain karena kau hanya peduli terhadap pandanganku kan? Apa kau tau apa yang kupikirkan tentang dirimu sekarang? Kau sangat menjijikan! Sampah! Tidak tau malu! Mana mungkin aku mau dengan gadis agresif sepertimu. Apa kau merasa cantik dan bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan hanya karena julukanmu sebagai primadona sekolah hingga kau berani memintaku menjadi kekasihku di depan semua orang? Cih! Kau sudah pernah kutolak lalu kenapa kau sekarang bertanya lagi? Apa kau suka di permalukan?" kata Sasori panjang lebar.

Semua orang terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sasori yang begitu menusuk jantung itu. Ada yang kasihan pada Sakura, ada pula yang senang melihat Sakura dipermalukan. Sedangkan Sakura sudah tidak bisa berkata apapun. Sakura cuma bisa menahan air matanya dengan cara menggigit bibirnya sendiri yang sudah gemetar.

"CUKUP SASORI! AKU SUDAH PERNAH MEMPERINGATKANMU KAN!" Deidara berteriak dari bawah. Sasori hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman sinis.

Deidara yang kesal langsung naik ke atas panggung dan bersiap menghajar Sasori seperti saat itu.

"CUKUP DEI!" lagi-lagi Sakura menghentikan Deidara yang akan menghajar Sasori demi diri Sasori.

Deidara pun menurut dan menghentikan aksinya. Walaupun Deidara masih sangat marah karena perkataan Sasori untuk Sakura.

"Sasori,, kau tau kenapa aku masih mempertahankan perasaanku padamu? Hiks.. " Sakura mulai menitikkan air matanya. "Itu semua karena aku percaya pada kata-katamu saat itu, hiks.. Dimana kau bilang, bahwa kau akan selalu melindungiku dan tak akan pernah membuatku menangis hiks.. Kupikir sekarang kau sedang ada masalah sehingga kau berubah padaku hiks.. Makanya aku tetap percaya dan memegang kata-katamu saat itu. Karena kau tak pernah ingkar janji hiks.. Huaa..aaa" tangis Sakura mulai pecah. Dedara merangkul pundak Sakura. Sedangkan Sasori memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

"Tapi sekarang aku hiks.. tidak akan hiks.. mengganggumu lagi.. Hiks.. aku akan ikuti kemauanmu untuk menganggap bahwa kita tak pernah saling mengenal! Hiks,, A..aku.. Pergi.. " ucap Sakura terbata-bata karena ia terus menangis. Kemudian ia berlari pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA..." teriak Deidara.

Sasori yang sedari tadi diam, kini langsung berlari ke arah Sakura berlari. Membuat Deidara bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya. Tak lama, Deidara pun ikut keluar menyusul Sakura.

.

.

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya setelah agak jauh dari lokasi pesta. Air matanya terus mengalir dan kini ia meluapkan seluruh emosinya.

"KENAPA?! KENAPA KAU YANG 12 TAHUN BELAKANGAN INI MEMBUATKU TERSENYUM,, SEKARANG KAU MALAH MEMBUATKU TERLUKA? Huaaaaa... Hiks, hiks, AKU MENOLAK SEMUA ORANG DEMI DIRIMU! TAPI APA? KAU MENGANGGAP AKU SAMPAH! KAU JAHAT! JAHAAAAATTTT ! Huaaaa...aaaaaa...aaa"

CTAR!

Petir menyambar bersamaan dengan hujan besar yang mengguyur tubuh Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan ada seseorang yang memayunginya dengan jas. Dan ketika Sakura menoleh, ternyata orang itu adalah Sasori. Sakura yang sangat marah terhadap Sasori, langsung mendorong tubuh Sasori agar menjauh dari dirinya.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?! Kita kan tidak saling kenal !" bentak Sakura.

"Kau jangan hujan-hujanan Sakura, kau bisa sakit" kata Sasori yang tetap berusaha memayungi Sakura dengan jasnya yang sudah basah.

"Sakit? Hahahaha... Apa kau pikir selama ini aku sehat? Hatiku sakit Sasori! Lagi pula apa pedulimu hah? APA ?!" Sakura memukul-mukul dada bidang Sasori dengan sangat kencang.

Sasori tertunduk.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, aku... sudah menyakitimu. Aku tak pernah bermaksud seperti itu." ucapnya pelan.

"Ha.. Hahahahahaha... Apa? Minta maaf? AKU TAK BUTUH ITU SASORI! aku hanya butuh penjelasan. Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini kepadaku?" tangisan Sakura pecah lagi. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku menyayangimu Sakura. Aku bahkan mencintaimu.." ucap Sasori pelan.

Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. Sakura menatap matanya dengan sungguh-sungguh, tak ada kebohongan di dalamnya. Mereka berdua terdiam, dan tanpa sadar, langkah kaki Sakura semakin maju dan mendekati Sasori. Lalu Sakura pun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasori dan langsung mencium bibirnya.

Sasori yang kaget, berusaha melepas ciuman dari Sakura. Tapi, akhirnya dia diam dan menerima ciuman itu. Sasori tak melakukan gerakan apapun dan hanya Sakura saja yang terus mencium Sasori dengan penuh rasa sakit di hatinya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Deidara sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua, dan dia pun pergi karena tidak kuat melihat mereka berdua salung berciuman seperti itu.

Sekitar lima menit Sakura terus mencium Sasori sambil menangis. Setelah Sakura melepaskan ciuman itu, Sakura memandang wajah Sasori dan menangis lagi di pelukan Sasori.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini kalau kau juga mencintaiku. Kenapa kau malah menyakitiku dan menolak cintaku. Kenapa Sasori? Kenapaaaa?" Sakura memukul-mukul dada bidang Sasori lagi.

Sasori menghela napas panjang sebelum ia menjawab semua pertanyaan dari Sakura "Aku,, memang menyayangi dan mencintaimu. Itu sebabnya selama ini aku selalu menjadi malaikat pelindungmu. Aku pun bersumpah kepada diriku sendiri untuk melindungimu seumur hidupku. Itu semata-mata, karena kita adalah..." Sasori tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Terlihat ia sangat berat untuk melanjutkannya.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangi wajah Sasori lekat-lekat.

"Kita adalah apa Sasori?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kita adalah,, kita... Kita saudara kembar." Ucap Sasori dengan beratnya. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura dan sedikit melangkah untuk manjauhi Sakura.

Sakura sangat terkejut ketika mendengar pengakuan dari Sasori. Ia pun jadi teringat ketika ayah kerennya berkata bahwa ia memiliki saudara kembar seorang laki-laki.

"Tidak mungkin,,, KAU PASTI BERBOHONG KAN?!" bentak Sakura.

"Aku tidak berbohong Sakura. Mungkin kau memang tidak tau. Dari mama masih hamil kita, mama sama papa sudah tidak akur, dan begitu kita lahir, mereka cuma bertahan beberapa bulan. Setelah itu mereka cerai. Papa membawamu dan mama membawaku. Mungkin papa tidak cerita apapun tentang mama ataupun tentangku. Tapi mama cerita, kalau aku punya adik kembar. Namanya Sakura. Mama sengaja memasukanku ke sekolah yang sama denganmu tanpa sepengetahuan papa. Mama menitipkanmu kepadaku karena mama sangat menyayangimu. Dengan syarat, aku tidak boleh bertemu papa. Makanya aku tidak pernah mau main ke rumahmu dan aku juga melarangmu untuk menceritakan apapun tentangku ke papa. Mama menghormati keputusan papa untuk merahasiakan semuanya kepadamu. Makanya dari TK pun aku tak pernah bilang kepadamu. Mama juga tak pernah mau bertemu denganmu kan. Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau kau mencintaiku. Aku tak bisa membiarkan ini. Kita saudara sedarah. Kita tak mungkin menjalin hubungan cinta. Itu alasanku Sakura." Jelas Sasori panjang lebar sambil menangis juga.

Sejujurnya Sasori sangat tersiksa selama ini karena ia selalu menyakiti hati adik kembarnya sendiri yang seharusnya ia lindungi sampai mati.

Sakura benar-benar tak tau lagi harus berkata apa. Penjelasan Sasori benar-benar masuk akal mengingat ayah kerennya juga bialng kalau ia punya kakak kembar laki-laki. Kini Sakura dilanda shock yang luar biasa.

"Tidak ... Tidak mungkin! TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK...!" teriak Sakura sekencang-kencangnya.

Sakura pun pingsan di tengah hujan setelah teriakan panjangnya berakhir. Sasori dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura.. Sakura..!"

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya, ternyata dia ada di kamarnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit sekali. Sakura mencoba mengungat kejadian semalam. Dan itu semua membuat Sakura menangis lagi. Sakura berharap, semua itu hanyalah mimpi buruk Sakura.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Sakura mendengar suara pintu diketuk, lalu Deidara muncul dari balik pintu.

"Sakura, Minato-Ojichan menyuruhmu sarapan." Kata Deidara perlahan. Ia tau, kondisi Sakura sedang buruk-buruknya.

"Dei, siapa yang mengantarku semalam?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara lemah.

"Sa..sori" kata Deidara yang masih sangat perlahan dalam berucap.

'Ternyata yang semalam memang bukan mimpi.' benak Sakura yang sudah lebih tenang.

"Katakan pada Tou-chan, aku tidak lapar." Kata Sakura datar.

"Tidak bisa Sakura, karena..."

.

.

Deidara turun terlebih dahulu.

Sakura bilang, ia ingin mandi dahulu sebelum sarapan. Padahal, sebelumnya Sakura tak pernah melakukan hal itu. Sungguh, Sakura sangat terkejut ketika Deidara mengatakan bahwa di bawah, ia sudah ditunggu oleh ibu, saudara kembar, dan ayah kerennya.

Memang, itu adalah momen yang paling ia nantikan selama ini. Tetapi, ketika ia tau bahwa Sasori juga termasuk dalam keluarganya dengan status kakak kembar, Sakura jadi tak mau menemui mereka. Ia sampai mengulur waktu dengan pura-pura mandi.

Deidara tau. Ia kini mengerti inti permasalahannya. Kemarin malam ketika ia pulang ke rumahnya Sakura, ia melihat seorang ibu-ibu yang bisa juga disebut seorang perempuan karena wajahnya yang amat awet muda berambut merah yang sangat ia kenali dengan nama Kushina. Ibu dari Sasori.

Betapa terkejutnya Deidara ketika Kushina dan Minato menceritakan semua tentang keluarga mereka pada malam itu dengan suka cita. Sedangkan saat itu, dipikiran Deidara hanya satu. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Sakura mengetahuinya.

Tak lama, Sasori pulang ke rumah itu dengan menggendong Sakura. Sasori berkata pada Minato dan Kushina kalau Sakura kelelahan dan kehujanan ketika mencari hiasan rambut berliannya yang jatuh di tengah jalan. Namun Deidara tau, Sakura pingsan setelah mendengar kenyataan yang terucap dari bibir lelaki yang sangat ia cintai namun cinta itu sangat terlarang.

Sakura pun telah siap untuk turun ke bawah dan menemui keluarganya yang sempat hilang dari hidupnya dan kini telah lengkap kembali.

Dengan langkah perlahan, ia menuruni satu persatu anak tangga yang akan mengantarkannya ke hadapan sang ibu dan kakak kembarnya.

"Wah,, inikah Sakura? Anak mama sudah menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik... Sini sayang,, peluk mama" pinta Kushina dengan wajah berseri-seri. Bahkan saking bahagianya, Kushina sampai menitikkan air mata.

Sakura memeluk ibunya dengan wajah datar dan senyuman yang hambar. Padahal, inilah yang selama ini Sakura impikan. "Halo. Kaa-chan" sapa Sakura seperlunya.

Minato merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres ketika melihat sikap Sakura yang murung itu.

"Ne Sakura, ini kakakmu. Sasori.." kata Minato.

"Kita udah saling kenal kok Oji-chan. Kita kan satu sekolah. Iya kan Sakura? Hmm" celetuk Deidara sebelum Minato dan Kushina merasakan keanehan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Karena, Deidara tau, Sakura tak akan mau menjabat tangan Sasori sebagai adik kembarnya.

"Oh ya? Wah.. Kebetulan sekali." kata Minato.

"Tidak,,, aku memang sengaja memasukkan Sasori ke sekolah yang sama dengan Sakura agar ia bisa melindungi Sakura tanpa sepengetahuanmu.. Hehehe gomen ne sayang." kata Kushina pada Minato.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf sayang, tindakanmu sudah sangat tepat. Dengan begitu, mereka berdua tak perlu beradaptasi lagi. Hahahaha ." kata Minato.

Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan lagi berada di rumah, langsung saja meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa basa-basi.

"Sakura kau mau kemanaaaa?!" panggil Minato.

Sasori langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya "Mama, papa, Sasori kejar Sakura dulu." Sasori pun langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Minato ataupun Kushina.

"Loh, Sasori..." kata Kushina yang keheranan.

Deidara pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya "Kalau begitu, Oji-san, tante.. Dei susul mereka juga ya. Hmm" kata Deidara yang langsung buru-buru pergi namun berhasil di tahan oleh Minato.

"Tunggu dulu Dei. Ada apa sebenernya?" kata Minato dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan..

Akhirnya, mau tak mau Deidara harus menceritakan semuanya pada Minato dan Kushina. "Umm... Sebenarnya,,"

.

.

Sakura berdiri di tepi sungai taman kota. Tempat kesukaannya dan Sasori jika mereka sedang bersedih. Sakura menatap kalung berliontn love yang menggantung di lehernya tersebut. Itu adalah kalungnya yang berharga, hadiah ulang tahun ke-enam dari Sasori.

Saat itu, Sakura berjanji pada Sasori bahwa ia akan menjaga kalung itu sampai kapanpun dan tak akan pernah melepaskan kalung itu dari lehernya selamanya. Tapi, sepertinya, Sakura sudah tidak bisa lagi menjaga janjinya denga Sasori itu.

Ia sudah melepaskan kalung itu dari lehernya dan bersiap melemparkan kalung itu ke dalam sungai yang ada di hadapannya.

Namun, ketika Sakura hendak melempar kalung tersebut, Sakura merasakan ada seseorang yang menahan lengannya sehingga ia tak bisa melemparkan kalung itu ke dalam sungai.

"Jangan dibuang, bukankah kau sudah berjanji kepadaku?" ternyata Sasori lah yang menghalangi dirinya untuk membuang kalung itu.

"Janji itu sudah tidak penting. Lepaskan tanganku!" Sakura melapaskan genggaman tangan Sasori dari lengannya secara kasar.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, bukan aku yang menginginkan kalau kita harus menjadi saudara" ucap Sasori dengan nada sedih.

"Seandainya dari awal kau bilang padaku, aku tak akan mungkin jatuh cinta padamu Sasori!" bentak Sakura yang kini meneteskan air matanya lagi.

"Tou-chan yang salah Sakura, bukan Sasori." Tiba-tiba ada Minato, Kushina dan Deidara.

"Tou-chan yang menyuruh Kaa-chan untuk tidak berhubungan sama sekali denganmu. Jika Tou-chan tidak melarang Kaa-chan untuk menghubungimu, kau tak akan mungkin mencintai kakak kandungmu sendiri seperti sekarang." kata Minato dengan sangat menyesal.

"Mama juga salah Sakura. Kalau mama tidak menyuruh Sasori untuk menjadi malaikat pelindungmu, kau tak akan mungkin jatuh cinta kepada Sasori." kata Kushina dengan penuh penyesalan juga.

"Jadi sebaiknya kau memaafkan Sasori, dia tak bersalah. Kau tetap bisa mencintai Sasori sebagai kakakmu. Cinta untuk saudara itu kan lebih abadi dan tidak ada batas apapun dibandingkan cinta untuk pasangan. Dan jodoh itu, kadang tidak sesuai dengan harapan kita, tapi pasti jauh lebih baik dari harapan kita. Ada kok laki-laki yang sangat mencintaimu dari kau masih kecil hingga saat ini. Dan rasa cintanya untukmu jauh lebih besar dibandingkan rasa cintamu terhadap Sasori. Hmm" kata Deidara sambil mendekati Sakura dengan perlahan.

"Siapa yang kau maksudkan itu Dei?" Sakura bingung.

Deidara menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan. "Ehem! Orang itu adalah... Aku sendiri..." ucap Deidara malu-malu ambil menunduk.

Sakura jawdrop setelah mendengar pengakuan jujur dari Deidara.

Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Deidara mencintainya sampai sebegitunya. Sakura jadi agak sedikit merasa bersalah karena selalu curhat tentang Sasori kepada Deidara. Pasti Deidara sakit sekali setiap Sakura bilang kalau Sakura mencintai Sasori.

"Dari kecil, aku sudah sangat menyukaimu. Tapi kau malah menyukai Sasori. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah diam dan menjadi teman curhatmu tentang cintamu yang begitu besar untuk Sasori. Hmm" kata Deidara jengkel. Sakura entah kenapa malah terkikik mendengar penuturan Deidara.

"Tapi, Selama kau bahagia ya sudahlah tak apa-apa, aku ikhlas. Dan sekarang, karena kau tak akan mungkin dapat bersatu dengan Sasori, jadi aku pikir ini adalah saatnya bagiku untuk jujur kepadamu tentang perasaanku ini. Hmm" Deidara terlihat salah tingkah. Wajahnya pun sangat memerah. Entah kenapa, Sakura terus saja terkikik setelah ucapan Deidara terhenti.

Dengan keberanian penuh, Deidara berlutut di hadapan Sakura sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura. "Be my girl, Sakura. I will make you happy and never cry forever." tutur Deidara dengan bahasa inggris yang sangat pas-pasan.

"Bhahahahahaha…." tawa Sakura akhirnya lepas juga.

"Kenapa tertawa? Hmm" Tanya Deidara bingung.

"Tidak... tidak... lanjutkan saja, hihihihi..." Sakura senang sekali mendengar setiap kata dan kalimat yang terucap dari mulut Deidara. Sehingga ia tak bisa berhenti tertawa sedari tadi.

"Jadi, kau mau atau tidak? Hmm" tanya Deidara lagi.

"Ciyeeeeehhh..." Minato, Kushina, dan Sasori bersorak meledek mereka.

"Terima saja Sakura, jika itu adalah Dei, aku percaya kok." kata Sasori.

Sakura senang bercampur bingung setelah mendengar pernyataan Deidara untuknya. Entah kenapa, ia jadi deg-degan. 'Apa batinku sudah menerima kalau Sasori itu adalah kakakku dan aku sudah mulai membuka hatiku untuk yang lain?' ucap Sakura di dalam hatinya.

Dengan mantap, Sakura akhirnya menjawab "Tidak..! Aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu Dei.."

"Haah?" Deidara terkejut dan ia sangat kecewa. Seketika itu pula ia langsung pundung.

"Setidaknya, bukan sekarang. Aku mau menerimamu ketika cintaku kepada Sasori sudah benar-benar berubah menjadi cinta kepada saudara." Sakura tersenyum.

"Yokattaaaaaaaaaaaa" Dei tersenyum sambil ber-yes-yes ria.. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu... Sampai saat itu tiba.. Hehehe" lanjut Deidara.

"Arigatou..." Sakura sangat senang karena Deidara mau menunggunya.

"Kalau begitu,,,, kita makan di luaaaaar..." ajak Minato dengan penuh semangat.

"SETUJU! untuk kebahagiaan baru keluarga kita" timpal Kushina.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" seru semuanya.

.

.

Sakura POV

Satu tahun berlalu. Aku jadi lebih bahagia sekarang. Keluargaku lengkap dan utuh. Aku punya kakak yang sangaaaaaaaaaaaat mencintaiku. Dia juga peduli dan mau melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaanku. Dan aku juga sangat mencintai kakakku itu.

Sekarang, selain Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, dan Saso-nii, aku punya pacar yang sangat mencintaiku dan selalu mengisi hariku dengan kebahagiaan, senyum, dan tawa. Dialah Deidara. Dei sabar menunggu perasaanku kepada Saso-nii berubah. Perasaan cinta yang tak bisa bersatu walaupun selalu bersama. Seperti Sun and Earth yang selalu bersama tapi tidak bisa bersatu. Sun selalu memancarkan sinar untuk menyinari Earth agar Earth tetap hangat setiap hari. Seperti Sasori yang selalu memancarkan kasih sayangnya untukku. Adiknya.

Begitulah kisahku. Benar kata Dei, jodoh itu, kadang tidak sesuai dengan harapan kita. Tapi pasti jauh lebih baik dari harapan kita. Dan itu benar terjadi di kehidupanku. I LOVE YOU DEIDARA :)

.

.

**OWARI ^^**


End file.
